No Good With Words, or Love
by Definatelynotobsessed
Summary: Corso's not the only one that has issues when dealing with his feelings for the captain, Annseo struggles to tell Corso how she feels (right after Tatooine and right before Alderaan). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm new to fan fiction writing so reviews are always welcome! Read my profile if you are wondering about what's up with Annseo and Tatooine.
1. Chapter 1

Annseo swallowed the lump in her throat, looking into the dark brown eyes that seemed to erase all issues in the entire galaxy. _Just say it!_ She shouted at herself mentally.

"Captain, what is it?" Corso asks once again, a hopeful gleam in his eye as he looks down at Annseo, who stood a head shorter than he did.

_Damn you and your smooth voice_. She thought helplessly at the farm boy. "Corso, I…" her breath caught before she could finish. _Corso, I love you…_ She wasn't very good with words when it came to the intense feelings that swelled to the surface of her mind every once in a while. Times like this, she wished she had invested in a stealth generator, but she just _had _to go for the shiny blaster. It occurred to her just now that the pause was becoming an uncomfortable one. "Corso, I would like to go get a drink at the cantina, want to come with?" Her voice lost its shaky undertone, but she still felt like if she took another glace at Corso, she'd burst into flames. Annseo took a deep breath and gained her senses and looked back up at the Mantellian, giving him the smile that had a tendency to get a bonus from the men that hired her, but this time, it was sincere.

"Sure, captain, but you'd die of heat stroke 'fore you got to a good cantina on this planet," Corso stated, gesturing out the window at Tatooine.

Annseo looked out the window, remembering nothing good about Tatooine, but she still tortured herself with the memory until she looked at the floor, fearing she'd start crying if she didn't. "Yeah, right," she let out a choked laugh, trying not to make it sound bitter. She took in a gulp of air and looked back at Corso with a smile as if nothing had happened so long ago, that she had never set foot on Tatooine until a couple of weeks ago. "I knew that." She then sat in the captain's chair, resting her booted feet in the perfect place so not to disrupt the controls, and set the course for the Republic Fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Annseo lounged in her chair, now alone and away from Tatooine. She felt at peace in the familiar silence, but she still wished that Corso was with her. Sometimes, she swore that he had a bubble that floated around him, enveloping those near him and making them feel safe. Well, it made _her_ feel safe. She closed her eyes and pressed her cold fingers against the thin skin of her eyelids, determined to think about something else.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in his embrace. To feel his strong arms around her, or what it was like to press her lips against his. She groaned in frustration, it felt like she had thrown herself into a deep hole, feeling the thrill of the fall, but she knew that what waited for her at the end was nothing but pain.

* * *

Corso paced back and forth in his room. He sat down for a few seconds only to get back up and move around some more. He wondered about what was wrong with the captain, mostly. She'd seemed, _nervous_. The issue was, that word could never be used to describe anyone like the captain. There was a moment at first when she had looked into his eyes. In that moment, he'd looked back into hers, and he had understood the captain much more than he ever had before. He'd always seen the self-assurance with the occasional look of pain, both emotional and physical, but this time, he saw a bit of hope, then happiness. The two feelings battle back and forth with self-doubt shoving its way through a couple of times.

Just seeing the slight glimmer of happiness and hope in her perfect blue eyes was enough to make his day. After that, he didn't much care what she had said.

All that wasn't really what had bothered him; it was when she had looked back at the dusty rock the floated in front of her ship's windows. He'd seen raw despair accented with guilt, and it hit him like a punch to the gut. Corso had wanted to grab the captain and hold her close, not letting her go until his shirt had absorbed all of her tears. He finally sat at the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I love you, Annseo," Corso mumbled quietly and only to himself.

* * *

Annseo slipped off her boots and pulled her legs up to her chest. She let out a deep sigh as she rested her chin on her knees. " I love you, Corso" Annseo mumbled quietly and only to herself.

* * *

_**A/N: I promise that this will stop being so mushy-gushy in the next few chapters and start having some action :) Also, I try to update every day, because let's face it, writing is much more fun than algebra homework :D. Thanks for reading and feel free to send me a PM or a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just a warning, I'm a bit mean to Corso and Annseo, so proceed with caution ^^**_

Corso sat next to Annseo in the noisy cantina. He kept himself from cringing when he swallowed another shot of the strong drink that the captain had selected. He wasn't much of a drinker, but the buzz of alcohol helped with the tingling feeling in his stomach.

Annseo had had probably double the amount that Corso had, but was keeping her wits better than he had expected. The captain's bar stool swiveled, facing him. Her curly hair sat perfectly below her shoulders. Just as he noted this, Corso realized that he _always_ thought that her hair looked perfect. From the times when it was pulled high into some elaborate style, to now, and even when she stumbled out of her room in the mornings with her ponytail flattened and some strands hanging beside her bangs.

"ya' ready to go back to the ship yet?" He asked, ready to get some shut-eye himself.

The captain gave him a slightly crooked smile. "Sure, why not?"

Corso felt drunker now than he did before, though he wasn't so sure if it was due to the tequila. After having some difficulty getting down himself, he let out a hand for Annseo. She took it gladly and they supported each other as they walked to the hangar Annseo had put the ship in. The captain got the airlock open, with some difficulty and walked in, dragging Corso behind her. She entered in her special code to close the door and engage all security alarms she turned to find Corso standing behind her.

Just then, the alcohol seemed to overtake Annseo, like she had drunk a potion of bravery. She stepped a bit closer to Corso, looking up at him.

"Annseo," Corso began, but was cut off by her lips on his. His head was still spinning as she led him down the corridor. Before he knew it, he was kissing her again. Once his drunken mind had caught up, he realized that he was standing in the captain's quarters. He pulled her closer, his hands exploring her body in the manner that he had only dreamed of. Annseo pulled away for a second to yank her shirt off, before pulling him back to her.

Her lips were soft, moving perfectly against his own. She deepened the kiss, her open mouth warm and inviting. Annseo's hands moved on his chest sensually, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

Corso pulled back suddenly, gasping for air. "I can't do this," He said, still recovering from the surreal moment moments earlier.

Annseo stepped closer to him again. "Yes, you can. I want it, you want it, so why not just live in the moment?" Her hands were resting on his hips, but Corso was determined not to give in.

Corso reached back and turned the lights on. "I want this, I want _you_, but I don't want to be just another drunken hookup." He struggled to get the words out while Annseo was standing in front of him half-naked.

A look flashed in Annseo's eyes. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. The ship captain took a step back, and another and another until she hit the wall the used to be several meters behind her. She suddenly wanted to be as far as possible from Corso. "So that's how you see me? You think I'm some slut with not self-respect? Do you seriously believe that I'm the kind of girl that will just get naked for any man who wants what I can offer?" She had spit the words out venomously.

Corso instantly wished that he had never opened his mouth "Captai-"

Annseo interrupted him. "No. You don't get to make those kinds of assumptions about me. You don't the first thing about me, and apparently…" She cut herself off, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Get out."

Corso hurriedly went out of the door and started to go toward his own quarters, wishing that he'd just gone with the flow. He'd regretted thinking that the captain was just using him. He buttoned up his shirt and kicked a weapons crate that was sitting inside the door of his room. He decided that he would never drink again, but the damage had already been done.


	4. Chapter 4

Annseo remembered the night before and shivered a bit. Honestly, she didn't blame Corso for thinking that she hooked up with guys willy-nilly. After thinking about the whole scenario, Annseo realized something: not only was he just as drunk as she was, but she had made many assumptions about him that more than likely weren't true. That fact didn't change that it hurt her that he thought so lowly of her. It didn't change that she felt sick to her stomach when she heard him echo "I don't want to be just another drunken hookup". She always felt okay until her mind reached the word _another_.

Her thoughts were broken by the high-pitched chime of her personal holo. Pushing her thoughts to back of her mind, she answered. Her cousin's flickering image appeared above the small device.

"Hey coz," Carolane greeted Annseo. Her grin turned into a quizzical frown. "What's wrong?"

Annseo huffs out a slight chuckle. "I think that's a new record for you."

"I've been training myself in the art of Annseo." She offers her cousin a smile, prompting her to tell her what's wrong.

Annseo sighs "Honestly, you really don't want to hear it." Carolane just continued to stare at her. "Okay, _I_ don't want to talk about it." Silence followed, Carolane still gave Annseo and expectant look.

After a minute or so, Carolane crossed her arms. The gesture told Annseo that she was going to continue in that manner until she heard what was bothering her. The captain just looked at her for a few moments before her resolve broke. "Stars, I hate how you can do that."

Carolane smirked. "It's a gift I inherited from my evil father."

Annseo sighed. "So last night I got a little drunk and—"

Carolane snorted. "You never just get a little drunk, Annseo."

"Okay, here: I got extremely drunk last night. Does that satisfy you Laney?" Without waiting for a reply, Annseo continued. "I tried to have sex with Corso, and it just didn't work out." She shrugged.

"Aww, I'm sorry Annie." Carolane replies, her sympathy seems genuine though out of character. "What happened?"

"He told me that he didn't want to be 'just another drunken hookup'." She swallowed hard and shrugged again, but this time it's weaker than before.

"So what'd you do then?"

Annseo scoffed. "What do you think I did? I flipped out and said really stupid things that I later regretted: I told him that I don't just 'hookup' with guys and then yelled about how he had no right to judge me. Considering that he has been avoiding me all day, I think I scared him off."

"All that was a given, I mean what did you _do_, after he left."

Annseo hesitates a lot before answering, deciding if she should fib or tell the truth. Choosing the latter, the captain finds her voice a bit shaky. "I locked myself in the shower and cred for two hours." Right after she says this, she wishes she hadn't picked up the holo.

"Annie," her cousin says softly on the other side.

"Laney," Annseo replies, matching Carolane's tone.

Annseo receives a goofy smile from her only friend in the galaxy. "You're in love."

"Thank you, captain obvious. You have completely made everything in my life harder by saying that aloud."

Laney takes a step back and raises her arms to shoulder level in a mock-gesture of innocence. "I'm here to help." Carolane returns to her usual demeanor, looking off the screen at someone else. "Really, Quinn? You chose now to badger me about this?" She lets out an exasperated sigh and looks back at Annseo. "Okay, well I have matters to attend to, but I'll call you ASAP." She smiles a bit before leaning over the controls and cutting off the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Annseo walked down the hall of her ship, staring down at a datapad that displayed the most recently gathered inventory. She turned a corner, running into Corso in the process. She staggers back, regains her balance and looks at the man in front of her. She smiles.

"Sorry, captain," Corso looks at her.

She laughs then, suddenly back in a good mood. "Don't worry about it, Riggs."

He smiles, but the corners of his mouth straighten out after a second. "I'm also sorry about last night, too."

She sits and thinks for a second. "Do you ever feel like our relationship is a teenage girl's terrible attempt at romance?"

He smiled, feeling joy wash through him at her saying 'our relationship'. "Nope, can't say I do, captain."

The corners of her eyes scrunch up a bit. "Anyway, don't worry about it. You honestly said nothing that warranted the reply I gave you. I get really moody when I'm drunk. So as long as you can forgive me, I see no problem."

He held her gaze, looking into her eyes that reminded him of the cloudless days on Ord Mantell, before the Separatists. "I'll always forgive you." And there it was again, that undeniable magnetic pull that hovered between them.

She broke eye contact first. "Then you can forgive me for not telling you that my cousin will be staying with us for a week." Annseo looks back at him, smiling still.

"I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Oh yeah, I've got lots. You'll love her, trust me." The captain's smile disappears for just a second, but long enough for Corso to notice. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to check the mechanics." She sauntered off down the corridor, toward the engine room.


End file.
